


The Night We Met

by Kit_Kat21



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gilly to the rescue, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Jon helps too, Sansa needs help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat21/pseuds/Kit_Kat21
Summary: “He’s gone now,” Jon tells the woman.She seems to exhale a breath as if she hasn’t been breathing all night. “Thank you,” she says as she slowly pulls back. “Thank you so much for that.” Her eyes linger on Jon and Jon can’t stop from staring at her.





	The Night We Met

…

 

“What did you think?” Gilly asks after she has pushed her way back to her friends through the crowd after the band’s third encore. She’s smiling and breathless and slightly sweaty from being against the stage in the throngs of people for the past couple of hours.

 

Jon and Sam have remained near the back of the club where it’s a bit easier to breathe and it’s possible to exchange words without having to shout right into one another’s ears.

 

“They were good,” Sam assures his girlfriend with a quick nod and smile.

 

“They were loud,” Jon answers at the same time.

 

Gilly frowns at them both. “They’re going to be massive some day and you will be considered lucky to be able to say that you saw them when,” she informs them both.

 

Sam just smiles, but Jon doesn’t say anything. Going to see live bands isn’t his thing – at all – but he had been working on his history thesis towards his doctorate for nearly four days straight and when his roommate, Sam, had said that he and his girlfriend, Gilly, were going to go see some band that Gilly liked and why didn’t Jon come with them, Jon realized that he had to get out of the flat before his brain combusted all over his computer screen.

 

The lights in the club have come up and the crowds are thinning out. Jon supposes he should return home and continue work on his thesis of the mysterious, small humanoid children of the forest, the first to populate Westeros and the possible co-existence they shared with giants as well as the war with the First Man. Jon had always preferred the history of the North, but since attending university and studying history for so many years now, he has found that his interests also lie in the very beginning of everything and how this world used to be.

 

Sometimes, the world just seems like it had been so much better before Man came and ruined the whole thing.

 

“Want to go get burgers?” Sam suggests, looking to Jon.

 

“Gods, yes,” Jon sighs, relieved that he return to his computer is prolonged for just a little bit more. “And maybe we can find a still-open drugstore for some Aspirin?”

 

He looks to Gilly from the corner of his eye and smiles a little when he sees Gilly roll her eyes.

 

“You two,” Gilly sighs.

 

“Holly!” Someone then shouts and Jon sees a flash of red hair before a young woman none of them have ever seen before throws herself against Gilly in a hug. “Oh, Holly, I can’t believe you’re here! It’s so good to see you!” The girl is saying as she hugs Gilly, practically clinging to her. “Can you please pretend you know me?” She then whispers in Gilly’s ear and Jon overhears. Even whispering, she sounds absolutely terrified. “There’s been a man following me around all night.”

 

As soon as Gilly hears the woman say that, her arms circle around the woman and hugs her in return. “It’s so good to see you, too!” Gilly exclaims so it can easily be heard.

 

As soon as Jon hears the woman say that, he instantly looks around to find the man; and finding him is done easily enough. He’s a smarmy looking blonde-haired man, standing at the bar, staring hard at the young woman Gilly is now hugging. But when he sees Jon staring at him with his jaw clenched, he quickly looks away and then turns, hurrying away and out of the club.

 

There is something about the man that makes Jon’s fist clenches; as if already picturing himself going over there and punching that guy in the face.

 

“He’s gone now,” Jon tells the woman.

 

She seems to exhale a breath as if she hasn’t been breathing all night. “Thank you,” she says as she slowly pulls back. “Thank you so much for that.” Her eyes linger on Jon and Jon can’t stop from staring at her.

 

He would think that after his exhausting and always dramatic two-year relationship with Ygritte that had ended just a few months ago, he would be completely turned off of red-heads, but this red-headed woman is probably the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Long red hair, shimmering blue eyes and for being at a club, packed with bodies just minutes earlier, not a single bit of her looks skewed or out of place.

 

She’s looking at him with the same concentration and Jon wonders what she sees. What does a girl like her see when a girl like her looks at him?

 

He didn’t dress out of the ordinary that night. Why would he? He’s been living in his room for the past four days. Sam and Gilly are lucky when he brushed his teeth and showered before coming out with them tonight. He’s in a pair of his slightly-tight jeans and a black Henley – the sleeves pushed up to his elbows – and he’s pulled his hair back from his face because the club had been so damn hot with so many people in there. He wonders how she’s not sweaty with her long hair being down.

 

She finally moves her eyes away to look to Gilly. “Thank you so much for doing this. I didn’t know if it would work. I read about it online once and didn’t think I would ever have to do that myself, but…”

 

“I’m so glad I could help,” Gilly tells her with a smile.

 

Sam’s eyes widen. “You mean, this…” he waves his hands between the woman and Gilly. “Is something that’s just… _known_ between women?”

 

Gilly shakes her head slightly. “Please forgive my boyfriend. He can’t believe that anyone in this world would ever wish harm on anyone else.”

 

The woman gives a small smile. “It sounds nice to live like that.”

 

Sam smiles as if “I’m Sam and this is my best mate, Jon.”

 

“And I’m Gilly. But I like Holly, too.”

 

“I’m Sansa,” she smiles now at all of them.

 

“Would you like to come with us?” Jon speaks up. “We were just about to go get some burgers and I… _we’d_ feel better about it if you stuck with us. For just a little bit longer,” he adds quickly.

 

“Oh, yes, please!” Gilly looks to Sansa with excitement and hope.

 

“If you want, you can pretend that it’s a double date,” Sam pipes in and Jon’s head whips over to look at him. Sam keeps looking at Sansa. “If that guy’s still around and he sees you with Jon, hopefully, it will keep him away for good.”

 

“Sam,” Jon begins to protest, quickly glancing to Sansa. “That’s… we don’t…” he begins to stutter and looks back to Sansa.

 

She doesn’t need to know that Jon doesn’t hate the idea. She just got rid of one creep. He doesn’t want her to think that he’s just another.

 

“That sounds great,” Sansa says and gives Jon a small, shy smile. “If you don’t mind.”

 

“No!” Jon nearly cringes, hoping that that wasn’t as loud as he thinks it probably was. “I mean, no, I don’t mind at all,” he says a bit more calmly.

 

“Great!” Gilly beams and then takes Sam’s hand.

 

They lead the way from the club and Jon walks at Sansa’s side as they head outside. She smells fruity and he has no idea how she can when he just smells like sweat and spilled beer from the concert. He suddenly is very aware of how disgusting he probably smells to her right now.

 

“Did you like the show?” Jon hears himself ask and he’s not going to dwell on how he’s actually trying to make small talk with someone; with a girl. No, not just a girl. The most beautiful girl he’s ever seen with her long hair and the dress she’s wearing that night is silver and sparkly.

 

He nearly smacks himself with the question though.

 

Of course, she didn’t like the show. Some creep had been stalking her for most of it.

 

Sansa shrugs her shoulders and he sees the way she’s playing with her fingers in front of her; as if she’s nervous. Jon wonders if she’s waiting for that blonde creep to jump out at her and he finds himself walking just a little bit closer to her. Before he can wonder if that’s alright, Sansa looks to him and gives him the same small smile.

 

“I was supposed to come tonight with my friend, but she had cancelled at the last moment,” Sansa answers his question. “I decided I would go by myself. Obviously, a big mistake.”

 

“You should be able to go wherever you want to go without some asshole stalking you.”

 

That makes Sansa continue to smile and she stops playing with her fingers. “Thank you, Jon,” she says to him in a quiet voice.

 

Jon thinks of something more to say but talking – small or otherwise – is not exactly his strong suit. He’s trying to work on – especially since his dream is to be a history professor – but he can’t possibly work on it now when he’s walking next to someone who looks like Sansa.

 

“What about you? Did you like the show?” Sansa asks.

 

“Gods, no,” Jon answers without thinking about it and it makes Sansa let out a laugh.

 

Jon’s not surprised to hear that her laugh is as beautiful as the rest of her.

 

“Alright then,” Sansa says and she’s back to smiling shyly. She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear as she looks at him. “What _do_ you like?”

 

Sam and Gilly come to a stop at the corner of the street, waiting for the light to change so they can cross, and Jon and Sansa come to a stop behind them. Sansa is still looking at him and Jon is looking at her, too, honestly, not paying attention to anything else.

 

“Jon!”

 

He suddenly hears Sam saying his name loudly to try and get his attention.

 

“Huh?” Jon looks to his best friend as if in a daze.

 

Sam gives him a smile as if he understands. “I know you don’t want to be gone for too much longer from your thesis. We’ll go somewhere quick,” he promises him.

 

“Oh.” Jon’s eyes slowly slide back to Sansa. “No, that’s okay. I’m not in a hurry.”

 

…

**Author's Note:**

> Completely random, but the idea wouldn't leave me until I wrote it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
